FNAF Guards
by ShyMysteriousGirl
Summary: This is just about the guards and their adventures. I'm bad at summaries, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first fanfiction that I have made so please no hate. I know this chapter is short but I will post the second one later or tomorrow ( most likely later ) that one is longer. Also I do not own FNAF, we all know the amazing Scott did *claps*. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

Third P.O.V.

Fritz was playing video games with his good friend Scott while Jeremy was preparing for a interview at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria.

"Can you q-quiet down please? I want to make sure I nail the interview tomorrow." Jeremy says.

"Calm down, it's not like you're meeting the president. It's easy to get the job. Especially the night guard shift." Scott replies.

Jeremy sighs "Yeah, I guess you're r-right".

"Of course I am" Scott says with pride.

Fritz sighs as he dies in his game. "Yeah, I mean, I'm going for the weekend night shift and I'm not preparing. I have good grades and is friendly, what more do you need?"

"Alright, you guys win" Jeremy replies, reaching for a controller.

~Magical Time Skip~

"Alright, it's getting late and I have a test tomorrow" Scott tiredly says as he dies in the game for the 5th time.

Fritz turns off the Xbox and replies "Okay, it was getting boring killing you two anyways".

Jeremy chuckles as he heads to his bed. "Bye Scott" he yawns.

"Bye" Scott replies leaving and closing the door.

Fritz jumps in his bed and turns to Jeremy's across the room. "Did you hear about the rumors of Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria?" He asks.

"What rumors?" Jeremy asks, curious.

"That the animatronics come to life at night and try to kill the night guard. Especially the night guard that works during the week" Fritz spookily says before turning off his lamp.

"Whatever" Jeremy chuckles before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! The next one won't come so soon, though. Tell me what you think and if I have made any errors please! Again, enjoy! XD**

 **Chapter 2**

Third P.O.V.

It was 11:00am. Jeremy got up and headed for the bathroom while Fritz was still snoring.

Jeremy walked out to the hall to find Scott running away from Mike.

"I wonder what happened this time"Jeremy mumbled to himself. He just walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

~10 Minute Time Skip~

Fritz woke up to see the time is 11:10am. He quickly got up to run to the bathroom, but ran into Jeremy and they both tumbled to the floor.

"Sorry, hey is Scott still driving us to the interview?" Fritz asked as he gets up.

"He should be" Jeremy moans as Fritz helps him get up. "But he and Mike are at it again, so he might cancel."

"I hope not. Well I better hurry, see you later" Fritz replies as he heads to the bathroom.

~Time Skip~

Fritz and Jeremy wait in the parking lot for Scott.

"It's 11:50am, where is he?" Fritz grumpily says as he glances at his phone.

"Maybe Mike killed him this time" Jeremy replies while playing Crossy Road on his phone.

A few seconds later a red truck pulls up and arrives in front of them.

"Miss me?" Scott cheerily says as Fritz and Jeremy jump into the truck.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah. Now drive please" Fritz replies.

"Yes your majesty" Scott smirks as he drives.

A few minutes past until Jeremy broke the silence.m"Any tips so that we make sure we get the job?"

"For the night guard shift? No, he will let anyone work for that shift" Scott replies.

"Why?"

Scott chuckles. "Better not tell you now".

'maybe the rumors are true' Jeremy thinks, glancing at Fritz.

As Jeremy finishes his thought, they pull into the parking lot.

Jeremy and Fritz get out of the truck and Scott drives away.

Jeremy and Fritz walk into the pizzeria, full of children screaming and running around.

They spot Mike and walk up to him.

"Hey guys" Mike says while wiping down a table.

"H-hey" Jeremy replies. "Where's the manager?".

Mike points to a hallway. "The second door to the right".

Jeremy starts to walk down the hall.

"Goodluck!" Fritz yells.

Jeremy turns to him. "Thanks" and continues walking.

Jeremy P.O.V.

'Here I am, don't mess this up'

I knock on the door to hear someone yell "Come in!".

I walk in to see the manager, and he doesn't look happy."Have a seat" he grumpily says.

I obey and sit down.

"So you're Jeremy?" He questions.

"Y-yes" I reply.

"Well you have good grades and a good reputation. And since I do need a week night guard, you're hired! Comeback at 12 to start your shift".

"T-thanks sir!" I reply, excited.

I stand up to shake his hand. He shakes it hurriedly.

"Here" he shoves the uniform into my hands and pushes me to the door.

I exit and hear the door slam behind me.

'I didn't even get to know his name' I thought.

Third P.O.V.

Jeremy walks down the hall and Fritz spots him.

"So you got the job?" Fritz asks.

"Yea, it was really easy" Jeremy replies.

"Me next!" Fritz yells and runs down the turns to Mike. "So, do you know when Scott finishes his class to pick us up? I thought the interview was longer than this."

"Scott? I don't know and I don't care" he snorts. "And don't even ask what happened. Anyway, why don't you ask Vincent? His class ends in five minutes".

Jeremy looks at Mike. "Vincent?" He shivers.

"Whats wrong with Vincent?" Mike asks.

"Well he's creepy and likes to scare people. And... he's purple?".

Mike laughs." You have a problem with that? What about Scott having a phone for a head?".

"I guess you're right" Jeremy then takes out his phone and texts Vincent.

 _Hey, you think you can pick me and Fritz up at our interview?_

Jeremy puts his phone down."I wonder how Fritz is doing".

Fritz P.O.V.

I was about to knock on the door until in heard yelling.

"What?! Again! I'll be right there!"

Then all of a sudden, the door flew open. I quickly got out of the way.

"What? Oh, you're Fritz right? Uh, you're hired. Come back some other time to get your uniform!".

Before I could even speak, he shoved me out of the way and ran somewhere.

I shrugged it off and walked back to Mike and Jeremy.

Third P.O.V.

Fritz had a huge smile on his face. "Guess who got the job! This guy!"

Jeremy looked at him confused. "Wow, that was fast".

Just then, Jeremy's phone went off. Jeremy looked at his phone and read a text from Vincent.

 _Sure, be there in a few_

"Vincent's going to pick us up" Jeremy said, putting his phone down.

"Ok, cool" Fritz replied.

"So" Mike started. "Where did the manager go?"

"I don't know, but it was something important. Something happening again. Fritz replied.

"Oh no" Mike mumbled.

BEEP BEEP

Jeremy and Fritz look out the window to see a purple convertible.

"Well, Vincent is here" Jeremy says quietly.

Fritz walks towards the door with Jeremy. "Bye Mike!".

"See ya! Oh, and good luck Jeremy!" Mike chuckles.

They walk out to see Vincent.

"Thanks Vincent" Jeremy mumbles, still thinking about tonight.

"No problem, where too? Vincent replied.

"Just the dorms" Fritz replies, still happy about getting the job.

"Ok" Vincent smiles.

'There's that creepy smile again' Jeremy thinks. He looks at the pizzeria. 'See you tonight'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jeremy P.O.V.

I stepped out of the car and looked at the building.

'It shouldn't be that hard'

"Goodluck!" Vincent yelled and drove off.

I turned around to see him gone. "That was fast" I mumbled to myself.

I walked to the door and unlocked it.

It was very dark and creepy. I swear I hear whispering.

I started walking to my office, looking at everything. Everything was really creepy at night. Especially the animatronics.

"H-hi" I said, acting like they can hear me.

A few seconds past and Toy Bonnie's eyes flipped open, staring at me with those cold eyes.

I quickly walked away.

'That was so weird' I thought.

'Did he... did he hear me?'

I shook the thought out of my head and found the office. There were vents on the side and a huge door way. I saw a flashlight and picked it up. I flashed the hallway, empty. I then saw a mask that seemed to resemble Freddy.

"They must have left it here by mistake"

I picked it up and put it on my head.

"Gross!" I yanked it off. "Why do you smell like death?"

I sat down and looked at the tablet. Everything was fine, but Toy Bonnie's eyes were still open. I shivered.

My phone suddenly rang and I almost dropped the tablet. I checked my phone to see who it was. Scott. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said, curious to why he was calling so late.

" Hello, hello!"

"Uh, what's up?"

"I wanted to make sure you were still alive"

I froze. "A-alive?"

"Yea, you see, the animatronics tend to walk around at night"

"And you tell me this now?!" I yelled.

"Yea, sorry. But it's only 12:15, and it's the first night. You should be fine. But if any of them wonder in the office, put on the Freddy mask quick"

"Anything else?" I say in a annoyed tone.

"What? You don't wanna talk?" He said in a fake sad voice.

" I'm kinda upset that you didn't tell me this earlier." I said, even more annoyed.

" I'm sorry" he said sad.

I sighed. "It's fine".

"Yay!" Scott said cheerfully.

"Whatever"

"Oh! Uh, you might want to wind up the music box now. You can do it on your tablet".

"Music box?" I started looking threw the cameras until I saw something that said 'wind up music box'. I held it until it was full.

"Oh and make sure Foxy isn't in the hallway. If he is, just flash him a few times. And keep an eye on the vents".

"So much to do" I huffed.

"You'll get used to it".

An hour later

"He's at my window again!" Scott yelled.

For the last hour, me and Scott were talking. He told me that Vincent kept stalking him.

"Who are you talking too!" Vincent yelled through the phone.

"Jeremy!" Scott yelled, frustrated.

I started laughing so hard. I stopped when I heard a noise.

'Should I check it out?' I thought.

I knew it was probably a death wish, but I was curious. Plus, if it was an intruder I have to handle it. It's my job. I took the phone with me, just in case.

"Go away!" Scott yelled.

I laughed but kept walking.

The noise was like radio static but I didn't know for sure.

I stopped for a minute. The noise was loud as ever.

"Hello?" Scott said.

"Did you handle Vincent?"

"For now, what happened? Anything interesting?"

I heard a noise, so I walked towards it. Any info on radio static?"

The phone went silent.

"Jeremy..." Scott started. "Run"

"Run?"

But before I could get an answer, I heard a horrifying scream and something lunged at me. I moved, but it got my shoulder.

"Ow!" I screamed, as the creature sunk it's teeth into my shoulder more.

"Jeremy?!" I heard Scott yell.

The creature kept biting, getting deeper in my shoulder . I looked around, but my vision was blurring. All I saw was robotic parts with some of it looking like a white fox. I stared at it, it looked at me and went deeper in my shoulder. I fell to the ground, hearing radio static.

Blood... There was blood everywhere, and it was mine.

That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

 **Cliff hanger! Lol, just kidding.**

"Jeremy?" A voice said.

I looked towards the voice to see a person in white.

"Wh-where am I?" I groaned, with massive pain in my shoulder.

"The hospital"

"Hospital!" I said, quickly sitting up. "Ow!" The pain in my shoulder increased.

"Careful" The voice said.

Then I remembered what happened last night.

"Your friends are here to see you" the person said and walked away.

The door flew open and Scott, Fritz, Mike and Vincent came in.

"Are you okay?" Scott and Fritz said at the same time. It was weird.

"Well, my shoulder hurts a ton. Other than that I'm fine". I grinned.

"What did you do wrong?" Mike said.

"I left the office" I replied.

"Big mistake"

"I see" I looked at someone coming.

"Jeremy, this vaccine will help with the pain"

With the word vaccine, Vincent just ran out the door.

I laughed but then yelped. The doctor put the needle in my arm quick.

"It should make the pain go away" he said and walked away.

"I'll go get Vincent" Mike said and walked away.

"So, how did I get here?" I asked.

"Scott heard you on the phone and went there right away" Fritz said.

Mike came in with Vincent.

"We're back" Mike said.

I sat there and said "Thanks Scott"

"No problem" Scott said but shivered.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"It's just... there was blood everywhere. And you were on the ground with a hole in your shoulder." He started shaking.

"A-are you okay?" I asked.

Before he could answer, Vincent hugged him.

We all stood there for 2 minutes, until Scott stopped shaking and yelled "Get off me!"

" Two whole minutes!" Vincent yelled with joy.

Scott crossed his arms. "Whatever"

I gave him a look.

"What?"

"Two whole minutes" I replied with a chuckle.

Scott just looked away.

"Thanks for almost getting killed" Vincent said, full of joy.

"Vincent!" Fritz yelled.

"You're welcome?" I replied.

"Well, we're glad you're okay" Fritz said.

Then the nurse walked up to us. "You need to get some rest, is anyone staying overnight?"

"I don't think s-"

"I'll stay" Scott replied, interrupting me.

"Ok" the nurse said and walked away.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yea, why not?" Scott shrugged.

"Me too!" Vincent shouted.

I looked at him. "Umm"

"No!" Scott almost shouted.

"Why not? And who's going to make me leave?" Vincent replied.

Scott sighed. "Fine"

"Well bye Jeremy" Fritz said and then left along with Mike.

"Bye"

The nurse came back with a few blankets." Lights out, you need your rest"

"Okay" I smiled.

She gave the other blankets to Scott and Vincent.

"Night" They said.

"Goodnight"

 **Hope you guys are enjoying this so far! Sorry these aren't going up often. But I'll see you in the next chapter!.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry but this is an authors note.**

 **I just need to say that the next chapter might take a while, sorry but 8th grade is kicking my butt. I just wanted to say this so that no one thinks that I gave up on it, but don't worry, I'm still working on this story. Hope you guys understand :)**

 **Also, I might also be adding this story on Wattpad, but in my opinion, I still think is better :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

 **Hi! sorry I haven't posted in a while, you know, school. But here it is, chapter 4! I hope you enjoy!**

Jeremy P.O.V.

I woke up to the dark room. ' Haven't turned the lights on yet'. But there was a curtain right next to me and I opened it. It was raining, hard. But there was enough light so that I could see.

I jumped when I heard snoring. I forgot that Scott and Vincent stayed the night.

I looked over and I didn't know if it was the most adorable thing I've seen or the funniest. There was Scott just sleeping, but Vincent was hugging him with a small smirk.

Cute or funny, I had to get a picture of this. I reached for my phone and took a good picture. I sent it to Mike, Fritz and Vincent. I heard Vincent's phone ring, but it didn't wake him. I can't wait to see everyone's reaction.

My phone rang. I checked and it was a text from Mike.

 _Lol, but how is Scott going to react to this?'_

I haven't thought of that. I replied, _you may never see me alive again_

I wonder how he's going to react. I guess I'll find out soon, Vincent woke up and stretched, like nothing happened. He didn't even notice when he woke up that he was hugging Scott.

I just looked at my phone, trying not to laugh.

Vincent just looked at his phone.

"Morning" I said.

"Mor-" he started and then just screamed.

I dropped my phone and Scott woke up with a jump.

"What the heck, Vincent?" he nearly yelled.

I picked up my phone to see that Mike text back saying, _tell me his reaction_

Vincent showed Scott the picture and Scott the picture and Scott tried to grab his phone.

"Nope!" Vincent sang. "I'm keeping this".

Scott turned towards me and I just stared at my phone.

Scott grabbed my phone.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Shut it!" Scott shouted. " Why would you do this?!"

I shrugged and replied "You two looked adorable". I smiled.

He just stared at me. He said "You're never getting this back" he pointed at my phone. " and I will get revenge".

He stormed out of the room. Vincent stared at me and said "he's mad".

"I see" I replied.

"Well, thanks for almost getting killed again and this is now my new wallpaper".

" y-yeah" I shivered.

Vincent just sat back down, on his phone.

Well, this morning is going to take forever.

 **Time Skip**

Its been a few hours and Scott hasn't come back and I've been trapped here with Vincent.

"Do you know where Scott is?" I finally asked.

"I always know where he is" he replied, smirking.

I stared at him. "U-uh, creepy much?"

"You could say that" he laughed. "Anyways, he's been at the Rose Café for hours".

"Hours? Doing what?"

"That is something I don't know" he looked up. "I don't know".

"Maybe you should check up on him".

"Good idea" Vincent got up and walked towards the door. "Bye". He then left.

'A few hours?' I thought. ' doing what? And more importantly, how did Vincent know where he was?' I shook the thought out of my head.

I then saw Mike come in. "Sup".

"Hi" I replied.

"So, what ever happened? You never text me back. I was starting to think he actually did kill you". He sat down on one of the chairs.

"Well, he took my phone, says he's gonna get revenge and stormed out" I explained.

"Wow"

He sat there speechless and the laughed.

"That's amazing" he finally said after laughing for what seemed hours.

"Totally" I replied.

"Sorry, its just hilarious" he wiped a tear. "So when are you getting out of here?"

I thought for a moment. "Today or tomorrow".

"Well you better pick today, cause I'm not taking your shift" he said, crossing his arms. "Take Scott or Vincent with you".

"That might be a good idea" I started. " but I may die from Scott and Vincent is c-creepy".

"Well its either them or be alone, Scott can't be that mad".

"I'll ask" I was not looking forward to this.

"Speaking of the devil's" Mike said.

Scott and Vincent walked in.

I looked down.

"I got you something" Scott finally said and gave me a tiny bag.

I opened it carefully. "Nice" I said. Inside was my phone, completely destroyed.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Vincent laughed.

"Thanks" I said. "Um... can one of you come with me tonight? I still don't know the place very well, or at least talked to me over the company phone?"

"I have class" Vincent replied.

" I'll call... maybe" Scott said crossing his arms.

"Ok" I said, looking at my broken phone.

'Until tonight' I thought. 'Life or death again'.

 **I hope you all enjoyed! Lets hope that my teachers won't give me a lot of homework :) See you all in then next chapter. Oh, and thank you all for reading! It means a lot!**


End file.
